


Midnight Justice

by slumbrrr



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Character, Creampie, Cuckquean, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Felching, Flirting, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Riding, Spanking, Teasing, There is more to come, These tags will come into play in the later chapters, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumbrrr/pseuds/slumbrrr
Summary: You, the Helltaker, are surprised when you find the demon Justice loitering inside your kitchen. You are also surprised at just how easy it is to accept her solicitations. [CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS]
Relationships: Justice & Helltaker (Helltaker), Justice & Lucifer (Helltaker), Lucifer & Helltaker (Helltaker)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning.”

But it isn’t morning. A cursory glance to the window is all one needs to confirm this. The sky was dark. Cloudless, lit only by the moon’s delightfully pale visage. In fact, you make a point to mention this to Justice, as she stands in the middle of the dark kitchen, eating what are undoubtedly the pancakes that you yourself had prepared for Lucifer’s consumption.

“It’s 12 AM on the dot, dude! AM means At Morning, right? So… good morning!”

She waggles the fork around in the air, in your general direction.

“I’m having breakfast, yeah? ‘Cause, you know… that’s what people do in the mornings. And I gotta say… pancakes always taste just a little bit better between the hours of 12 AM and 12:30 AM.”

You make a point to mention that these are not  _ hours.  _ This is a mere difference of 30 minutes. And also, how oddly specific that statement is.

“You worry too much,” Justice tells you. Even in the darkness, you can just  _ hear _ the smile she’s speaking through.

You ask her why she’s standing around in the middle of the dark.

“Everything’s dark all the time, bro,” she reminds you, sticking the fork back into the pancake stack on her plate, so that she removes her sunglasses from her face. You can’t see very well at all without a good source of light, but you immediately understand her reminder. Yes, yes… Justice was blind.

“I can’t see my own hand in front of my face!” she reminded you. “But I can feel it. Smell it. Hear it. I can use my other senses much better than anyone else! I used to want working eyes, but fuck that! Not anymore! Don’t need ‘em! Not when I can use my superpowered tongue to---mmmmmf~”   
  


She stuffs her face with more of those pancakes. A delightful and chocolatey aroma wafts from her mouth, even at this short distance.

“Not when I can use my superpowered ears to hear all sortsa things,” she mentions, with her mouth full. Then, after an audible swallow, she goes on.

“I can hear Cerberus giggling and watching cartoons in the room down the hall and to the left,” she tells you, which makes you raise your brow in surprise.

“I can hear Zdrada and Malina having some kind of dumb argument over dumb things,” Justice says, waving her fork around dismissively. “Not interesting, yeah? But what IS interesting is that I can hear what Lucy’s doing right now.”

You stare in surprise. Lucifer? What could she be doing right now that was so interesting?

“Isn’t it obvious?” Justice asks, smirking devilishly. “She’s jilling off, bro. She’s totally dipping those juicy fingers into that even juicier honeypot.”

You shake your head, anxiously. Surely she couldn’t be doing that right this moment. You would know.

Or rather… perhaps you would have known, had you two been sleeping in the same bedroom. Alas, after a particularly heated argument had broken out between the two of you, Lucifer had retired to her own room. An uninhabited guest room that you and her had spent the better part of an entire week setting up and decorating.

She was in there. All alone. Away from you. It hurt just a little bit, but then again, there was nothing that these demons did on a day by day basis that did not hurt you in some way, shape, or form. Physically, mentally, emotionally, and lest we forget  _ financially. _

“She’s jilling it alright,” Justice remarked, nodding thoughtfully, as she ate in the darkness. “Moanin’ your name though, if it makes you feel any better!”

You nod, reluctantly.

“Hey man, sorry about that fight you two had. I’d tell ya I didn’t know what it was about, but that’d be a lie and a half. And Justice never lies!”

You tell her to keep her voice down, and she snickers.

“Yeah, well… don’t tell Lucy I told you this… but she’s at fault, you know. I mean, it’s…”

Justice paused, as if trying to find the right words to articulate what she was trying to say, for a change.

“This is a harem,” she stated bluntly. “She can’t afford to be selfish, when we all want a piece of you. And a piece of these pancakes! You’re a good cook, dude. And you got a nice cock. I’d rate it… 8.5 outta 10. Good job, kiddo!”

Maybe since Justice had such good senses, she could feel the heat radiating from your cheeks, suddenly.

“I mean,” she goes on to say, “I haven’t seen it myself, obviously. Since, you know. Blind.”

You nod. Yes, you remember that she is blind, because she literally just reminded you before this very reminder that you’re getting again.

“But I’ve heard stories. Not to mention I hear the  _ work _ you put in around the house…”

She nods, appreciatively. But you’re unaware if it’s because of the pancakes, or because she’s suddenly thinking about your manhood.

“I can hear how needy Cerberus gets,” she tells you, “and I can hear when you put each of ‘em to bed with that thing you got. It’s actually hilarious as fuck. Thump-thump-thump, and they all fall down!”

You shush Justice, again, this time a bit more seriously.

“Oops. Sorry…! Anyways, let’s see… yesterday afternoon was Zdrada and Malina. Who knew that the best way to get them to see eye-to-eye was to have a thick sausage waggling between them! Yesterday that morning was Pandemonica. Felt bad for you after that fight with Lucy, and let you  _ pound her tight little ass  _ while her coffee was brewing. And it sounded like you finished just in time, too!”

You swallow hard. All of this talk was making you rather excited… and all because Justice, the most laid-back girl you’ve ever met (never mind she was a  _ demon _ ), was being quite descriptive of your exploits.

“It’s hard to sleep sometimes. I keep being woken up by all the thumping, and the moaning, and the groaning, and the whimpering… hoo-wee! I swear, you’re like a machine!”

Once again, you remind Justice to be quiet, and this time, you can visibly see her smile as she opens the refrigerator, and fills the kitchen with a yellow-orange light.

“Yeah? You want me to shush up so bad… why don’t you make me?”

You stare at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. Politely, you ask her to repeat herself.

“You heard me! How come I haven’t gotten a sample of the goods yet, huh? You feel bad for the blind girl, is that it?”

You immediately decline.

“Then why? Is it ‘cause I’m too chill? I don’t need to be… disciplined? Don’t need to get… reinforcement?”

She “stares” at you through her pitch black sunglasses, before closing the fridge with her hip, and once again bathing the kitchen in darkness.

“You’re still pent up about Lucy, ain’t ya? Well  _ I’m  _ pent up just from hearing this stuff 24/7! So come on then, Pussytaker… what are you waiting for?”

You stand in silence for a moment. It begins to dawn on you that Justice might have done all of this on purpose. Lured you to the kitchen with the sound of her eating  _ Lucifer’s  _ food. Bringing her up at all, despite what’s happened between you two. Going into detail of your exploits, in this idle time you’re sharing together. Was this all a part of her plan?

Because if so, she absolutely succeeded. It’s as if a demon’s possessed you, as you move towards her all of a sudden. With purpose, and vigor, and your 8.5/10 cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took way too long to go up. Sorry about that; next chapter should be up sooner! Hope you enjoy!

"Stupid… sexy… idiot…"

Pity. The Queen of Hell was all alone tonight.

Granted, it was purely by her own choice. A disagreement between her and yourself, and suddenly she was collecting her things and moving to the guest room "until further notice." Of course that meant Zdrada had to be kicked out and moved to bunk with Malina for at least a day, which was terrible news for the both of them, as well as everyone in a ten meter radius.

But rest assured, Lucy was suffering. The room stank of cigarette smoke. Despite how many times you told The Bitch Demon not to smoke indoors, she always managed to ignore you or distract you.

Most people who had never met Lucifer, but knew the name, would assume that she was some kind of insurmountable force to be reckoned with. A monstrous entity. Something crawled straight from hell.

These people would never suspect that Lucifer was, here and now, clutching a body pillow and mumbling angrily, tiredly, into it. Expressing relatable distaste, and it's all your fault.

"He's probably crying like a big baby," Lucifer reasoned, to herself. As if trying to justify staying in such a smoky guest room, all alone. "He definitely misses me… definitely!"

She pouted. With newfound purpose, she sat up in bed, scowling at nothing in particular. It was practically her default expression at this point.

"Very well," she conceded, "if he's going to torment himself over my disappearance, I might as well go back and give him the chance to apologize to me…"

Her scowl morphed into a wicked smile, and it wasn't much longer before Lucifer straightened out her nightshirt -- and her tail -- before exiting the room quietly.

Her _intention_ , of course, was to move from the guest room to the main bedroom. Her _intention_ , obviously, was to get up in your face and make you fall to your knees in demonic worship. Perhaps, if things went well, Lucifer might even smirk down at you, and hike up her nightshirt. Spread her thighs, and welcome you back into her arms -- or her legs -- with a taste of…

...ah, but something catches her attention. She stops right before the hall's entrance to the kitchen, when she hears something in the darkness ahead. It sounded… familiar, and yet out of place.

It sounded like… _moaning_ …

Lucifer gasped. Someone, in this house… being LEWD? Perish the thought! She ought to give them a piece of her mind for partaking in such filth in the kitchen. At just past midnight, too!

However, when Lucifer peeks around the corner… she doesn't expect to see what she sees. It's enough to make her almost gasp in surprise, as her eyebrows settle higher on her face.

That was Justice… the FORMER HIGH PROSECUTOR… and she was… she was…!

Bent over the kitchen table! With her pants around her ankles! And she was being railed. Taken from behind. Fucked.

By you.

Lucifer bit her lip, in a sudden flash of jealousy and arousal. She never suspected that Justice would succumb to such base desires… always appearing carefree and untroubled by such sinful things, even despite her demonic makeup.

Yet, here she was now… in a position that Lucifer never imagined she would be in.

Justice moaned and sighed with pleasure as she received your pounding. Your hands were on her hips, and judging by your quick and deep thrusts, you were having an amazing time pumping in and out of the sunglasses-wearing demon girl. The demon girl who, if her noises were any indication, was having a marvelous time, at the mercy of your hands and cock.

"Come on…" Justice whispered, wrapping her tail around your wrist. Tugging you closer still. "Th-That all you got, huh…? G-Gimme what Lucy's been having all this time…! Really lay into me…!"

You oblige her, of course. You can do nothing more in this moment but oblige her, as she holds you close, in the dimness of the kitchen. Completely and utterly unaware of the pair of eyes you have on you. Leering at you, and the demon girl that you’re currently plowing over the kitchen table.

When you live in a house full of demons, you sometimes have to resign to the fact that you can -- and will -- be made to fuck one or more of them in any kind of room, bedding be damned.

This was, however, your first time banging Justice… much less banging her in the kitchen, and at this time of night. The sensation of penetrating her was, ironically enough, simply divine. She was so warm, and so wet, and so welcoming… and despite the playfully smug expression on her face, she couldn’t stop herself from letting out some moans of genuine pleasure. If this kept up, you might have to put your hand over her mouth -- lest the others start pouring in.

But Lucifer remained unmoving, and staring, from the corner of the hallway. She honestly didn’t know what to think, or what to say. More than anything, she was simply happy she hadn’t been discovered yet. If she was, she wouldn’t have a clue what to say in a situation like this…

She stared, gleeful and jealous, as you railed Justice against the kitchen table. As you pounded the living daylights out of her -- not that she could ever see them -- causing her breasts to bounce and sway hypnotically with every push forward. You gripped her plush-feeling asscheeks with vim and vigor, watching your own thick and throbbing cock slide deep inside her greedy snatch, before you slid back out, partway… only to repeat the motion, over and over and over again.

And Justice was loving every moment of this. She covered her mouth with one of her gloved hands, shuddering pleasurably while she lay bent over for you. Lucifer couldn’t help but just watch, with bated breath, as she covered her own mouth. She stewed quietly from beyond the corner, letting her free hand drift slowly, ever so slowly, to her own needy little pussy.

She closed her eyes. The image of Justice’s gloves -- the gloves that she had gifted to the adventurous demon -- still stuck in her mind. The sight of those gloves being used to cover her own mouth, while you relentlessly clapped her cheeks.

“H-How absurd… how unbelievably absurd…” Lucifer whispered, biting her lip as she snaked her hand down to her own wet snatch. She could close her eyes, now, and just picture so clearly what you were doing to Justice in the kitchen, not even five meters away. The _creak creak creaking_ of the kitchen table was so prominent. So rhythmic…

“Gahahahaaa… fuck… fuck yeah, dude,” Justice moaned, turning her head to flash you a wicked smile. “Shit, aren’t I the hottest midnight snack you’ve ever had…?”

Even in the dim light of the kitchen, her pearly whites seemed to twinkle, somehow. You almost wished you could see her confident grey eyes, but she insisted on keeping her sunglasses on for this. Just like you.

It was fun to notice just how much you and the Awesome Demon had in common. Your lust for adventure, your craving for adrenaline, your affinity for Lucy, even if she was in one of _those_ moods.

And yet another thing that you and Justice had in common: you were both so very, _very_ close to orgasm. It was clear as day, despite the darkness looming outside. The way she whimpered, the manner in which she clenched and unclenched around your thick dick… the somewhat clandestine lovemaking going on between the two of you. Trying to stay quiet, in a house full of horny demon girls.

“Fuuuuuck… s-shit, hah, ain’t gonna last much l-longer now,” Justice warned you. She slammed herself back against you, meeting your thrusts halfway. Taking your cock like the champ she was. Every time your hips met, she let out a suppressed groan of euphoria, and she was _desperate_ for your return every time you pulled yourself back. It was as though you were stoking the fire inside of her. Feeling it rise stronger, hotter, more prominent, with every deep thrust you gave the smirking demon.

“C-Come on… hah… let’s fucking goooooo~!”

Justice wrapped her spade-tipped tail around your waist now, holding you with a surprising tightness for such a flimsy-looking appendage. Now her thrusts against you became harder, _faster_ , **_deeper_** … with unparalleled greediness. You can’t help yourself; you spank her ass a couple of times, letting the sound echo out through the kitchen.

Lucifer muffled a moan as she continued to play with herself, leaning right up against the wall of the hallway. She rubbed diligently, toying with her clit with one hand, and covering her mouth with the other. Evidently, all the thought of trying to catch you with Justice had flown right out of her head. She could only think about stoking the hellfire in her core -- of pleasuring herself, as best she could, since you were obviously so occupied…

“R-Right there… right there…! Come on…!” Justice groaned, her tongue dangling from her mouth and dribbling drool right onto the kitchen table. “Fuck… fuck....! I’m right there…! R-Right there…! Oh, yeah…! Cum in me, cum in me…!!”

Justice let out a girlish squeal, much to your surprise. She did her utmost to muffle the sounds of her climax, although she was still loud enough to fill the entire kitchen with her moaning, as she reached her peak. You felt her twitch and convulse around your cock, like her pussy was trying to milk you for all that you had. Of course, you have no choice but to comply with Justice’s body, giving it exactly what it desired.

Still holding Justice by the hips, you thrust yourself in as deep as you can go, right when you reach your peak, and you begin unloading yourself deep inside of the demon girl’s pussy, pumping Justice full of your hot and gooey load of cum. The way she latches onto you while you let yourself go is nothing short of stimulating -- her tail was still wrapped around your waist, holding you tightly against her bent-over body. Like she was squeezing a toothpaste tube; she wanted every last drop that you could give her.

Lucifer’s knees buckled as she allowed the pleasure to wash over her, as well. She remained hidden, just beyond the wall, holding her hand tightly over her mouth as she listened to the two of you go at it. Dipping her fingers in and out of her dripping wet honeypot, so very close to reaching a climax of her own.

She felt so depraved, pushed up against the wall like this. Closing her eyes, doing her utmost to stay hidden, while she played with herself. She couldn’t see either you or Justice anymore, but she could hear everything. The gentle _plap plap plapping_ of your hips meeting with Justice’s… the heavy breathing going on between you two. It was enough to get Lucifer to do some heavy breathing of her own, try as she might to stifle it.

Despite how upset she was with you, it's you that she thinks of while she pleasures herself. She thinks about how much better it would be if it was her, instead of Justice, that you had bent over the kitchen table. Pounding into submission, even if she would be pouty about it.

But there was some genuine excitement that Lucifer was feeling, about playing voyeur to you and the old high prosecutor. Her friend, even beyond a professional environment. She felt eagerness. Goosebumps. Like she could get caught at any moment…

And then Lucifer breathed out, and she opened her eyes… suddenly face to face with a grinning, sunglasses-wearing demon.

"Yo," Justice said.

The scream that came out of Lucifer's mouth was _absolutely_ unbecoming of the CEO of Hell. And so was Lucifer's panicked flailing, as she nearly stumbled and fell off of the wall she was leaning up against.

The blush on Lucifer's face was so prominent, that you thought you could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks as you peeked around the corner and saw her. Of course, her eyes narrow as soon as she sees you.

"What do you two think you're doing at this time of night?" she asked.

"Us? Nothin' much. Just fuckin'," Justice said, offhandedly. "What are you doing? You jillin' off, Lucy?"

Lucifer looked away, shamefully. "Don't call me that."

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!"

"Will you please keep your voice down…?! And put your clothes back on!"

Justice posed almost heroically, as she stood with her hands on her hips, and your cum dripping out of her exposed pussy. "Let me enjoy my afterglow, for God's sake!"

Lucifer cringed. "Don't you dare bring _Him_ into this!" Of course, Lucifer's embarrassment only made Justice more enthralled. She seemed to glow a little brighter, at her boss's expense.

"Alright then," Justice announced, dusting her hands off, "let's fucking go!"

Lucifer's face scrunched up with confusion. "Go where?"

Justice could only smile, daringly, as she turned right around and started walking down the hallway. Her stride was confident. Full of purpose. Sometimes it still amazed you how dynamic and animated she could be, despite her visual impairment.

But as you stood beside Lucifer with your cock hanging between your legs, all you could do was exchange wondering glances with her, before the two of you followed the Awesome Demon back to the bedroom.

Evidently, she wasn't finished with you just yet...


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take very long at all for you to end up on your back.

Justice led the charge, just like how she’d led you and Lucifer into this bedroom. Despite her visual impairment, she could navigate around without a problem. Better than someone with perfect vision, you’d say. It was like her blindness meant nothing at all.

The demon’s shove was surprising, but not unwelcome. If she would be offering you some form of break, you were surely going to take it. Especially since you were now about to spend the night with the Former Prosecutor, and the CEO of Hell.

Lucifer stood there, crossing her arms, pouting and blushing furiously as she watched Justice straddle your bare chest. Her spade-tipped tail thrashed around behind her, like a dog’s excited waggling. Betraying the stormy expression on her face.

“And just what do you think you’re going to do?” she asked -- although the question seemed to be directed at Justice, and not you.

Justice snorted. “What does it look like I’m gonna do? I’m gonna enjoy some primo human dick!”

Lucifer rolled her eyes, and her mouth hung open in something like disgust. “I thought you weren’t interested in this kind of thing.”

“Oh, right. Because I looked  _ really  _ disinterested when I was being railed over the kitchen table!”

Lucifer’s blush grew stronger, and she gripped her arm as she kept them crossed. “Do you even know what you’re doing? He has proclivities, you know.”

“Oh I know! I’m  _ very  _ aware of what goes on in this house. I might not be able to see it all,” said Justice, “but I can  _ hear  _ everything.”

She punctuates her statement with a gentle poke to your nose. As you lay on your back on the bed, you can see that Justice was thoroughly enjoying herself already. Her tail was moving almost enchantingly behind her, waving back and forth like a hypnotist’s watch. Before you knew it, there was a rising heat to your own cheeks.

Justice had an incredible body. That much, anyone could tell. A gorgeous rack perched above washboard abs; she was powerful, and that couldn’t be overstated. Her musculature was impressive, in that it humbled you. She could command you all she wanted, if it meant you could bear witness to Justice in this fashion. Bare body and all.

  
And it seemed as though she very much intended to take command of you, hence her position atop you in this bed, here and now. Though before she could put her hands all over you… she craned her head at Lucifer’s direction, almost like she was looking at her. Her old boss. Despite her visual affliction, she had to ensure that Lucifer knew exactly who she was talking to.

“Take that shit off,” she said flatly.

Lucifer’s brow furrowed. She looked down at her own clothes, still on her body. The loose shirt, the one that she’d hiked up when she was masturbating against the wall only minutes earlier.

A small part of her wanted to decline. To argue, and to kick up a fuss. To demand more respect, at least here in the bedroom if anywhere at all. But a bigger part of her -- the more sensible part of the CEO of Hell -- conceded. She reached down to grab the hem of her nightshirt, and she pulled it up and over her head. And then she got her horns caught, and she was about to start cursing, but then she managed to free herself without worry.

The shirt is tossed callously aside, and Lucifer stood before you and Justice now, naked as the day she spawned from the fire and brimstone that made up the very bedrock of the hellscape that she had ruled over.

That was to say, she stood before the edge of the bed with an adorable blushing still present on her face. Her breasts, and thighs, were bigger than Justice’s. Justice, however, still had Lucifer beat when it came to physique, and when it came to raw presentation.

Both girls were all yours, tonight.

Justice couldn’t  _ see  _ Lucifer, but she smiled all the same when she heard the other demon finally take her shirt off. “Good shit!”

“Whatever,” Lucifer mumbled, running a hand through her long, pale hair, “so, how are we going to proceed?”

Justice didn’t have to think for very long. She scooted backwards atop you, sliding her body backwards along your chest until she came to rest over your groin, just above your thick and throbbing manhood.

“I’m gonna go for a ride,” Justice said, “and I want you to just sit back and watch us for a bit.”

“You want me to just watch?” Lucifer sighed. “I thought I was going to—”

“We’ll get to that! I promise. But you didn’t seem to have a problem with watching us before, did you?”

Lucifer didn’t reply. She only stared, holding her arm as she eyed you. Wondering what you were thinking about this arrangement.

“You’ll get to play. But first I want you to listen to me, and just sit back and watch me fuck him,” Justice told Lucifer, “okay?”

Lucifer pursed her lips as if in thought. But yet again, she conceded to the former High Prosecutor. “Very well,” she said, taking a few steps back, until she sat on the chair facing the bed. Now she could watch you and Justice go at it, despite her reservations.

Justice snickered, giving Lucifer a thumbs-up.

Then, Justice turned her head back down in your direction, as she put both her hands on your chest. Before you could say a single word, Justice began to grind her bare snatch up against your meaty cock, causing a small moan of pleasure to slip from your mouth. Justice licked her lips, as she kept herself straddled on you, and as she brought these lips down to whisper into your ear.

_ “Lucy’s such a pushover,” _ Justice whispered to you. Her voice was more melodious than one would think, given her disposition, and given her physicality.  _ “She’s a cute little tsundere. Watch how subby she’s gonna be tonight.” _

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, from her spot away from the bed. She had her hands folded in her lap. “What are you whispering to him?” she asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Justice replied, bringing her face to the other side of your neck. She started to kiss you; she was peppering your neck with delightful little smooches, much to Lucifer’s rising jealousy. She didn’t have to look at Lucifer to know that she was quietly steaming in her chair. To know that she was biting her lip, in utmost desire.

But then Justice slides herself all the way down, and she takes your cock deep inside of her awaiting snatch without much in the way of effort. In one fluid motion, you were balls-deep inside of her, and she made sure that Lucifer knew it.

“Ohhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuck…”

Justice wiggled, joyously, as she kept her hands on top of you. She exhaled, smiling.

“Fuck me, you’re so fucking biiiiiig…”

Lucifer moved her hands from her lap to the armrests, gripping them gently, as she watched the two of you closely. She almost felt as though she should have a wine glass, for the show she was currently being given. But she stayed put, just like she was told.

Justice gyrated right on your lap. Undulated her hips. She  _ rode  _ you, here and now, in the warmth and comfort of the bedroom the three of you were situated in. Perhaps all this heat was coming from Justice’s body, the way it seemed to radiate off of her while she helped herself. Or perhaps some of this heat was coming from Lucifer, at the other end of the room, glaring at the both of you. With such intensity that it was liable to burn a hole through Justice, and the bed she was riding you on.

But Justice seemed content with giving Lucifer a show. Her tail curled into a predictable heart-shape, and Lucifer scoffed.

“Wow,” she mumbled from her spot in the chair, rolling her eyes.

Once again, Justice came down to whisper into your ear, sweetly, as she bounced up and down on your cock. Sending waves of pleasure coursing through your body, and through hers.  _ “She’s so mad,”  _ Justice whispered. Teased, really.

You eyed Lucifer from your spot beneath Justice. She was looking right at you, pouting softly. When she finally noticed you watching her… she crossed her legs, and then uncrossed them again. Before she could really stop herself, she glanced away from you two. Pretended to be looking somewhere else.

You knew Lucy well enough to be able to tell when she was uncomfortable. This didn’t seem like discomfort. This seemed more like she was trying very hard to come off as domineering, and she knew that she was failing with each passing day. One could only wonder how she was in control of Hell for so long, when she seemed to be this much of a submissive.

“Don’t look at her,” Justice commanded you. As if she could tell exactly where your gaze was, at all times, “look at me.”

And you listened, of course.

“Grab my hips,” she told you. And you did. The leverage was welcome, and as soon as Justice feels your hands on her hips, she groans and begins to bounce harder. Faster. You sunk into her wet pussy so easily, while you took her.

It was like your body had a mind of its own. Like you were bewitched. You pumped back and forth, deep inside of her, grasping her hips with such fervor while you fucked her. Every thrust sent Justice upward just shortly enough for it to really matter when she came back down. And she  _ lived  _ for it. She groaned with pleasure while you fucked her like this. Really let the sounds of her moaning and groaning fill the room.

You didn’t have to look directly at Lucifer to know that she was squirming in her seat. Yet still, she tried to make it seem like she wasn’t looking at the two of you. Even though you could catch her sneaking glances now and then. It was completely and utterly impossible for her to miss the fun that you and Justice were having on the bed. She couldn’t ignore the lust that was radiating from the both of you.

You almost felt bad for the other demon girl. Almost. Any lingering doubt, any lingering sympathy, it melts away as soon as Justice kisses you. The moment she snakes her tongue into your mouth, you can think of nothing but sweet, sweet Justice.

She held dominion over you, in this moment. She  _ absolutely  _ held dominion over Lucifer, even if the crown-wearing demon pretended that the opposite was the case. Your thoughts were nothing but Justice. You wanted her. You  _ needed  _ her, in body and mind.

Your thrusts become faster. They become  _ deeper _ . And Justice continues to cry out with lust while you assault her in the sweetest of ways. She moves her hands from your chest to her own, as she begins to play with her nipples. Pinching them, to give herself more pleasure. To give herself something wonderful to scream about.

You catch on quickly. Swatting her hand away, you replace it with your own. Grabbing and pawing at her chest like some kind of needy, pathetic little thing. Yet still, she bounced on your dick with such intensity; your bodies were like a mortar and pestle. She could grind you down to nothing, and you wouldn’t mind one bit. 

The pleasure was intense. You could feel your orgasm building on the horizon. A far-off wave, getting closer and closer. Lucifer bit her lip as she watched the two of you more openly now, panting softly from her spot on the chair. Try as she might to be sneaky, she had one hand in between her thighs, now. Justice snickered, as her sunglasses had started to jostle from her face. Jostle along with the rest of her body. You kneaded her breasts in your hands; you  _ needed  _ to touch her. To  _ feel  _ her.

“Haaa… fuck… oh, shit…” Justice groaned. “You c-close?”

Lucifer stared hard at the both of you. She might have been waiting for it. The almighty climax. She wanted to  _ see  _ it when it happened, if she couldn’t experience it for herself.

“Y-You better have enough for me,” Lucifer remarks, looking squarely at you, while your hips hammer away against Justice’s. She could tell that you were close. She knows that look. The one you have on your face.

Justice doesn’t need vision to know that you’re about to reach your climax. She wraps her legs around you as tightly as she can, while she continues to jackhammer away against you. Her moans of utter pleasure were getting louder, and louder still.

“F-Fuck,” she cries out, “I’m gonna c-cum! I’m gonna cum so fuckin’ hard, dude!”

You tighten your grip on her hips, biting your lip.

“Cum inside me,” she begs, her sunglasses finally falling off of her face, “cum in me!!”

You do, in fact, cum deep inside of her. There isn’t really anything else you can do -- she’s keeping you pinned to the bed with her muscular thighs, and her hands pressing on your chest. Her vaginal muscles milk you for all that you have; the way she clenches and unclenches around her; her gyrations, undulations, it’s all too much!

You unload yourself deep inside of Justice for the second time tonight. She takes every last drop, greedily, deep inside of her hot and wet snatch. The groan that leaves your mouth sounds quite nice when it’s mixed with the sound of her cry of pleasure.

Lucifer swallows hard, and she squirms even harder. She seems to be enjoying this a great deal, judging from how she pants softly as she watches you. She uncrosses and then crosses her legs again. Poor girl looked like she needed some release at this point, but whether or not Justice was going to let her was a whole different story.

The blind demon finally slows and then stops her bouncing, as she pants softly. Resting atop you, and rubbing your chest with her hands. She takes one big deep breath… and then she lets it pass through her lips.

“Phew! Holy fuck… I could do this all night,” she remarked.

“W-Well you’re not going to!” Lucifer whined. “I want some fun of my own, you know.”

“Oh, I know.”

With her hands still on your chest, Justice lifts herself up and off of you, before falling next to you on the bed with an audible  _ WHUMP!  _ She sighs gently as she spreads herself, as if she was putting herself on display for you and Lucifer to enjoy.

“I take it you’re satisfied?” Lucifer asked, narrowing her eyes at Justice.

“Ooohhh… not yet,” Justice remarked. She moved a hand through her own ivory hair, flashing a smile. “Come here.”

Lucifer quirked a brow, but she certainly wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to get closer to you. Standing up from the chair, she approached you and Justice, with her hands on her hips.

Once Justice could sense that Lucifer was close, the glove-wearing demon turned over in bed, so that she was resting on her arms and knees. Though she couldn’t  _ see  _ Lucifer, she could look in the other demon’s direction, as she spread her thighs and gestured to her oozing snatch.

“Clean me,” she instructed.

Lucifer gawked. She looked at you, first, to make sure this was some kind of joke, but your surprise is equal to hers. So she brings her attention right back to Justice, who simply lay there naked, with a messy pussy. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Justice replied, smiling devilishly, “get your face down here and clean my pussy with your tongue.”

“How vulgar… how unseemly,” Lucifer said, looking utterly flustered as her tail shoots straight up. “I am not doing that!”


	4. Chapter 4

“That’s it… good girl… heh… put that tongue of yours to good use…”

Of course, Lucifer couldn’t respond. She was busying herself, right there between Justice’s thighs. It was only moments ago that you had reached a wondrous climax deep inside of the blind demon, and it was just as quickly that Lucifer was letting it known just how submissive she truly was, on the inside.

She seemed to bend to Justice’s will rather easily. It was just like the sunglasses-wearing demon had put it. Lucifer was a  _ tsundere _ , through and through.

Even now, while she licked and lapped away at Justice’s well-used pussy, she pouted and grumbled as if she wasn’t currently enjoying herself. Yet she hadn’t made a single attempt to leave, or well and truly voice her displeasure.

Cum continued to ooze from Justice’s well-fucked pussy, but it was quickly lapped up and greedily swallowed by the CEO of Hell. She seemed to want everything to do with you and Justice -- so much so that she was indulging herself in your essence. The hot and gooey essence that you’d filled Justice up with.

“Hahaha! What’d I tell ya, huh?” Justice told you, patting you over the shoulder as you lay next to her, in bed. “She can’t resist this type of shit.”

Lucifer glared daggers at Justice from her spot beneath her, and Justice only continued to pet the ruler of hell over the head. Treating her like the little princess she truly was.

“Good girl,” Justice repeated, smirking with self-satisfaction, “keep going, hon. Enjoy your cream-filled treat, ha ha!”

You looked down and saw that, despite Lucifer’s grumbling and sounds of displeasure with Justice’s antics… she seemed to be really getting into it. Putting her lips and tongue to work, to clean up the mess that YOU made.

And Justice simply lay there, sighing and moaning with soft pleasure, and appreciation. If she was a smoker, like Zdrada, she would no doubt be enjoying a cigarette right now. Instead, however, she’s content to just speak to you, as you lay next to her.

“While Lucy over here is having dessert,” she tells you, “why don’t you come over here and give me some tongue, too?”

Lucifer’s tail waved around behind her, as if in apparent and hypnotic glee. You almost have to watch out for it, while you sidle right up to Justice and grab her gently by the cheek.

“Yeah, that’s it…”

And you kiss Justice, gently and eagerly, while Lucifer continues to eat her pussy. Of course, Justice is content to use her tongue as much as Lucifer was. Almost immediately when you kiss her, she attacks your mouth with deeper kisses, giving you as much oral passion as she can give through all her pleasured sounds.

However, it’s only after a few minutes of making out, that Lucifer begins to complain again, looking up at the two of you with the most flustered expression you’ve seen on her thus far.

“I’m finished down here, you know,” she said, pouting. Looking between the two of you. As if… she was awaiting further instruction.

Justice breaks the kiss, and a thin trail of saliva connects your lips to her own. Since her sunglasses had fallen from her face, you can easily see Justice’s grey eyes. Their cloudiness, their emptiness… at this closeness, it made her look more humble than she would have liked. But almost as if she can sense you staring, she swats you in the cheek, playfully.

“Alright, Lucy, sheesh! Get on your hands and knees,” she tells her old boss. “And you, big guy,” she tells you, “get right behind her.”

You and Lucifer exchange wary glances… but in no time at all, you’re exactly in the position that Justice told you to get into.

You’ve been behind Lucifer in this fashion before, of course. You knew a great deal about the flustered demon’s proclivities and fascinations… you just had no idea she could be so submissive like this. It was a new side you were bearing witness to, and you certainly had no qualms about seeing it more often.

Meanwhile, Lucifer rolled her eyes, resting on her arms. She kept her top half against the bedsheets, while she kept her lower half raised. You always did like seeing Lucifer’s bare ass, and tonight was no exception.

Justice navigates around the bed until she’s right next to you, and she wraps her arms around your neck in an intimate embrace.

“You’re  _ totally  _ not ready yet,” Justice declared, speaking out to Lucifer, much to the laying demon’s surprise. She turned her head to glare at Justice, nostrils flaring.

“Not ready yet? Are you insane? I’ve been soaking wet for the past—”

Justice interrupted her. “Your PUSSY is wet, yeah! But you’re not ready where it counts.”

“Where it counts…?” Lucifer narrowed her eyes, looking rather confused. “What are you…”

Suddenly, Lucifer squeaks with surprise and goes absolutely still. Her tail goes rigid, as Justice begins to circle her finger around Lucifer’s asshole.

“See? You need some lubrication,” Justice remarked, snickering with delight.

Lucifer shook her head with an irritated growl. “Oh  _ no  _ I don’t! If you think I’m having you invade  _ THAT  _ hole in  _ ANY  _ capacity, you’ve got another thing coming!”

“Aw, come on, Lucy! Don’t knock it ‘till you try it!”

“Absolutely not! What’s wrong with the standard approach?”

Justice raised her hand, making damn sure that you watched. Then, before you could offer any sort of warning…

**SMACK!**

She slaps Lucifer’s ass with the force of hell itself, causing the laying demon to cry out submissively with shock and awe.

“Aaahhh!”

And, of course, Lucifer’s bubbly ass jiggles so supremely from that strike, it’s a wonder why you haven’t done this before yourself. Now her normally pale cheek was adorned with a striking red handprint. And it seemed as though Justice still wasn’t done with her ex-boss.

“You’re the submissive here, Lucy, not me,” she said, “and if you wanna be a brat, then I’ll treat ya like a brat!”

“A… A brat…?”

Lucifer whimpered, quietly, as she wiggled her ass desperately in front of you and Justice.

“H-Hey, what’s with your attitude? I haven’t done anything wrong. right…?”

Justice gave you a thumbs-up with one hand, and she rubbed Lucifer’s ass with the other.

“Don’t be such a baby, Lucy. I’m gonna go bother Pandemonica for some lube, you just be a good girl and keep your ass ready, yeah?”

She rubbed Lucifer’s ass despite the queen’s nervous protests, and with an expression of utter amazement, you watch Justice leave -- completely naked -- out the door and down the hall. As much as you hated to see her leave, you always loved to watch her go.

“Is she serious?” Lucifer asked, warily, as she looked up at you, meekly, from her spot on the bed. “She must be joking… she has to be messing around… right?”

Yet as playful as Justice could be, somehow you doubted that she was just messing around this time. All you could do for now was wait for her to come back… with the most important ingredient for Lucifer’s pleasure.

After all, you can never have enough lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 3 and 4, published together! The chapter that goes up after this one will probably be the last one for this work. Thank you so much for reading thus far!


End file.
